1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infant device; and, more particularly, to a combination seat and swing for a baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of infant seats have been suggested over the years which can be mounted to a table or the like, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,691; 3,253,860; and 2,489,084. Such devices usually require specific table structure or other means to make them quickly and easily mounted to, and demountable from, the table. Such devices have only a single use; e.g., as a seat, and are generally of metal tubing or the like. None of these devices show or suggest converting the prior table mounted devices to a swing. Obviously, it is quite desirable from both a convenience point of view and economics to have an infant seat which can be quickly and easily attached to most tables, then used seperately as a play device or the like. This device is of special interest, since other convertible seating devices have always been from a seat to a car seat, or seat to a carrier, this latter being made by Cosco, but suitable only for very young immobile infants.